This invention relates to a collapsible doll's house. The term "doll's house" will include within its scope other miniature structures such as a shop, fire station, garage or the like.
Doll's houses have been popular children's toys for many centuries. Generally a doll's house will have an opening from through which a child playing with the toy can view a number of different rooms within the doll's house. Each of the rooms will be decorated and furnished differently to represent the different rooms within a house. One problem with prior art doll's houses is that they tend to be cumbersome. Where a child's room is small or is shared with siblings, the doll's house occupies a considerable amount of floor space, and this can be undesirable. As a consequence, many doll's houses are relatively small which has meant that only small dolls and furnishings can be employed within the house.